


Understanding

by superRDF



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and i needed to get out some Clark/Faora crackship feels somehow, faora was perfect can we all agree?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know how it feels to watch a piece of you be torn away and you can’t do anything to change it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> a bit shorter than I would have liked but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :) look out for more MoS fics on the way!

Clark rose to one knee, his fist against the ground as his hooded eyes rose to look at his assailant. Faora wasn’t as physically big as her partner but she was far more dangerous. The way she utilized her new found powers under the yellow sun, the speed specifically, made her even more deadly than she had been. Her years as a soldier put Clark at a disadvantage; but he had to learn quickly if he wanted to salvage anything of downtown Smallville.

“Why are you doing this? Are you just Zod’s mindless attack dog?” he called out.

Faora moved faster than the human eye could see, her fist connecting with his jaw again and sent him flying back another twenty meters. “I will not tolerate insolent remarks against, General Zod” she remarked, strutting towards him. He could hear the rumble crushing beneath her feet with every step.

He pulled himself from the ground again, his determination unmoved, “That didn’t answer my question.”

Faora didn’t seem shaken by his words, no sign of a mocking smirk or even a disapproving grimace. Her strong hand came down on Clarks shoulder, lifting him by the neck of his cape until he was eye-level with her. “I do this because it is what I was born to do. I am a soldier.” 

The raven haired kryptonian punctuated her sentence by punching Clark through the wall and moving to grab him again. She pulled him close, least he miss any spoken word. His face gave nothing other than the hard determination, emphasized by the way he clenched his jaw as he stared at her. In his eyes though, she could see the weariness from the battle. 

“I do this because the destruction of my planet is etched into my memory” she spoke. “I was awoken from my prison to see the floating debris of my planet in front of me.”

Clark expected another punch but none came. Her grip around his neck tightened and her eyes narrowed but there were no tears shed. In that moment, Clark realized Faora wasn’t the emotionally aggressively leader that Zod was. She spoke of an event that gave purpose to her every action on Earth but the soldier held her composure. He wanted an answer and she gave him the straightest of answers. 

Before Clark could contemplate anything more his body was thrust into the ground, the cement cracking from the impact. “General Zod knows the pain of our people. What do you know, Kal-El?” 

He pushed himself up with one strong arm only to be kicked in the gut, sending him skidding into a row of cars. “I know…” he started, pulling himself out of the twisted metal of the vehicle. Slowly he stood, flexing the muscles of his body to shake off the blow. Faora stood opposite him, unimpressed with his recovery. He flew forward, his shoulder connecting with her midsection as he flew into the sky.

“I know what it’s like to lose something. To lose _someone!”_ his grip had moved to hold her in a bear hug as she struggled against him. If he closed his eyes he could still see his father looking back at him, sacrificing himself for Clark’s secret and for his safety. “I know how it feels to watch a piece of you be torn away and you can’t do anything to change it.” Faora’s eyes met his and if she felt anything it didn’t show. But the way she paused in her struggle for just a moment gave him hope. “But that doesn’t make taking your pain out on the innocent right.”  

He grabbed her gauntlet covered hand and in a slingshot motion threw her back towards the ground. With no ability to fly and unable to propel herself off of any surface Clark knew he had the advantage up here. In a blink he descended, breaking the sound barrier in the process. He grabbed hold of her tumbling form until they finally slammed into the ground, wiping out the crop life around them.

When he rose from the rubble and looked upon Faora he could see that it was the first time that she looked even a bit physically harmed; though it may have just been the material of her suit. Her visor was damaged but she glared at him as if she was unaffected. 

“My right and wrong only concerns the future of our people and planet.” Her words came out grumbled but she said them, that was what mattered. She couldn’t hesitate and let herself think that this traitor, one who had never even seen the home world could somehow empathize with their loss. No, If he truly cared he would be helping them now instead of trying to damn them.

Before Clark could respond the roar of thrusters passed overhead as a ship headed for downtown. He gave one last look to Faora; before bounding off. They understood each other, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
